Since communication technology is highly developed, the communication manufacture is popularly used in the world. In the communication industry, the coaxial cable connector is an indispensable component to the communication products.
Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,082, a conventional micro coaxial cable connector is disclosed therein. The micro coaxial cable connector is composed of a terminal, an insulating housing, and a conductive shell. When a coaxial cable is disposed on the micro coaxial cable connector, the terminal of the micro coaxial connector is in touch with the internal conductor of the coaxial cable. The micro coaxial connector further utilizes the conductive shell to press the insulating housing, and such that the insulating housing therefore presses on the terminal to force a pair of contacts of the terminal close to each other, and, finally, so as to clamp the internal conductor of the coaxial cable. Therefore, the conductive shell can force the terminal being electrically connected to the internal conductor through the insulating housing.
However, the internal conductor is normally composed by a round wire so that the pair of contacts of the terminal are difficult to firmly clamp the internal conductor. Therefore, the contacts of the terminal have to clamp the internal conductor with a great clamping force. At least, the clamping force has to be large enough to prevent the internal conductor escaping from the contacts of the terminal when the user tries to couple the conductor with a corresponding connector so as to pull and drag the coaxial cable. As a result, because the pair of contacts have to maintain the electrical connection between the pair of contacts of the terminal of the micro coaxial connector and the internal conductor of the coaxial cable, the internal conductor of the coaxial cable is plastically deformed by the pair of contacts of the terminal of the micro coaxial connector due to the pressing force from the conductive shell and through the insulating housing. That is to say, a plurality of abnormal plastic deformation regions may be generated on the internal conductor of the coaxial cable along a direction perpendicular to the contact area between the pair of contacts of the terminal of the micro coaxial connector and the internal conductor of the coaxial cable. The abnormal plastic deformation regions therefore reduce the diameter of the internal conductor and also reduce the mechanical strength of the internal conductor so that the internal conductor can be easily broken therefrom.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a coaxial cable connector that can effectively prevent from the breakage due to the plastic deformation.